This Could Happen
by Latifah27
Summary: Some people just don't listen. They are still abusing the R-rating, like Aladdinabu, who is also thumbing his nose at the rules with his "Knothole Triangle(The Big Fat Pansie Edition)". Doesn't anybody know what "take it to mediaminer" means?


Lara-su typed in the url to her favorite fanfiction site into the browser, and waited for it to come up. She had pretty much gotten over the angst of seeing people blatently abusing the R-rating, and was looking forward to checking for some updates from her favorite authors.  
  
When the page loaded, lara let out a cry of shock. The index page had been updated, and the news was bad. Very bad:  
  
***Due to excessive abuse, R-rated fiction will no longer be accepted. Over the past few months, we have been getting an increasing amount of complaints about authors uploading adult-fics under the R-rating. The owner and staff of this site appologize to the innocent authors who will also be affected by this new rule. Those affected will have exactly one month to backup their stories before they are removed. Again, we appologize for the inconvenience***  
  
"No..." Lara-su whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She knew this was going to happen, and she tried to warn some authors whom she respected, and got nothing but flack, and "fuck you". None of the authors who abused the R-rating would listen to her, and now everybody on the site who had written an R-rated fic will have to pay the price for their lack of regard for others.  
  
One reader had even reviewed her warning anonymously, and told her to "die of cancer". This did not encourage her the least bit. Lara-su had seen other genre of fics go down the tubes, and it was because of excessive abuse. Lists, msts, you name it. Some had been banned for other reasons, but she had known this was coming. Why, then, was it such a surprise.  
  
Maybe Lara-su had put too much faith in people abiding by some of the more important rules, like being honest in the rating. She herself had written a couple fics that could have been rated lower, but since Lara cared about the reader, she decided to give them a higher rating. Now, another two of her stories would be going bye-bye. And she bet 'em'(echidna- mobiums, kinda like ringit-malaysia, or rm) to donuts that other fanfiction archives would go the same way.  
  
Some of her net-buddies actually encouraged her when she posted her warning, and one of her favorites, Lightmare, gave her a review. Lightmare, who was a psychic from the 'Special Zone', was extremely encouraging, and wrote some of the best fiction Lara had read. She even gave Lara the ok to write an a.u. of one of her fics, and did a couple of pictures based on the a.u.  
  
But now, Lara couldn't have felt more discouraged. Everything she said would happen happened. And she could do nothing about it. Absolutely nothing at all. Lightmare was going to be very pissed once she found out about this new rule, since some of her new fics were rated R. And that would probably mean yet another break from writing.  
  
Pretty soon, the site would probably be more G-rated than Netraptor's Domain, and it would be all because of authors who abused the R-rating.  
  
Just then, Lara-su's sister came walking in, and got on her for crying over something so stupid.  
  
"Damnit!" Lara snapped, "I warned them! I warned them, and it got me absolutely nowhere! Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Calm down!" her sister said, in her usual bossy-tone, "It's just a site, and besides, you spend way too much time on the computer. You spend more time then the rest of the family combined, so why don't you spend some time in the real world, instead of talking to those people on the net who aren't real friends?"  
  
Lara just gave her a deadly stare.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. Just don't go crying to me when you don't have any friends!"  
  
After her sister was finished, Lara got off the internet, and went to her room. She took a hanger from her closet, and started hitting herself with it. It stung, as it did when she slapped her face. Lara whacked her arms and legs over and over again, knowing that the marks would be hidden by her purple-tinged pink fur.  
  
It was just too much to bear. Nobody listened to her, her little sister was higher in the pecking-order in her family, and nobody cared how she felt. This world was just not fair. She had tried to help, and it was all thrown back in her face. For being so stupid and naive, Lara deserved the punishment that she was meting out to herself. Every last whack. ________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: No, I'm not going to do what Lara did, and Lara's sister is just an exaggerated version of my sister and some other bossy people I know.. I just feel so helpless when others are doing things that will end up affecting innocent parties. If you care about the site, please pull the adult fics you posted under the R-rating. I don't want to lose my R-rated fics, and I know alot of people who will be very pissed at those who may well force xing to ban the rating.  
  
If that comes to be, I will make sure that everybody knows which of the authors are responsible for this. The reason why I haven't reported anybody is because I don't want to give xing any more reasons to ban another rating. So if any of you are reading this, and you have an adult fic on this site, please be kind and move it somewhere else like mediaminer.org. Don't be part of the problem. And you know who you are.  
  
Just note that if you flame this fic, you won't just have me to deal with. I have plenty of buddies whom I can inform about said flames, and we have been in contact enough to be very good friends. I suggest you think twice before flaming me or telling me to "die of cancer".  
  
And if too many people flame me anonymously, I may be forced to not accept anonymous reviews anymore. I'm still accepting them, since some of my net- buddies can't log on all the time, and maybe I should just take the flames with a grain of salt and laugh at their absurdity. That, and the death- threats that I am certain this fic may be inviting.  
  
So whatever. I don't really give damn now. 


End file.
